


Enbyinnit

by goth_clownz



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: AMAB Tommyinnit, Coming Out, Enbyinnit, Neopronouns, Nonbinary TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), moth neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_clownz/pseuds/goth_clownz
Summary: in which Tommy accidentally comes out
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 401





	Enbyinnit

Tommy instantly ended the stream, hands shaking. " _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ " He whispered to himself, Standing up to pace around his room. He looked over to the flag hanging from his door. How could he have forgotten to take it down before stream? 

He wrung his hands, looking in distaste as the yellow, white, purple, and black colours mocked him. He sat on his bed, tears forming in his eyes. 

They weren't supposed to find out like this.

He fucked up. He had royally _fucked. up_.

He glanced over at his computers, noticing the screen with his discord up, as messages rolled in at rapid speed. Some from Techno, some Phil and Tubbo, But a shit ton from Wilbur. 

Tommy groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

" _God_ " He muttered, standing up to pace once more. 

How was he going to recover from this, how could he make people forget that stream (that had only lasted for about five minutes) had never _fucking_ happened. 

Tommy sat back down in his chair, biting his lip nervously. He shut his eyes tight, trying not to remember one of the worst moments in his life, that only happened a few minuted ago.

A ring noise came from his computer, Wilbur was trying to call him. 

Tommy thought through his choices, the pit in his stomach growing, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Fuck, okay, Wilbur is fine, Wilbur won't be mad." Tom told himself, "Oh but what if he is." Tommy placed a hand on his head, rubbing his temples anxiously. 

Tom gathered all the courage he had, suppressing his anxiety.

He answered the call. 

Wilbur stayed silent on the other end, which only made Tommy's anxiety worsen. 

"Wil?" Tommy spoke meekly, the tension in the air was suffocating. 

"Tom?" Wilbur spoke finally. Tommy calmed down a bit, noticing how, instead of the angry voice he was expecting, the man was speaking in a soft, reassuring tone. 

"Big man, mate, I really fucked up." Tommy laughed nervously, wringing his hands once more, eyes fixated on his lap. 

"Are you alright?" Wilbur asked genuinely. This caught Tommy off guard, causing him to look up at his computer screen.

"Uhm..." Tommy looked behind him, back at the flag on his door. "N-no." His voice cracked, a tear falling down his face.

"Is it alright if I come over?" Wilbur sounded like he was already outside, Tom heard the sound of a car door closing.

"Uhm," Tommy let out a shaky breath, "Uhm, sure- sure, yeah."

"Alright, I'll be over in a second," Wilbur mentioned, leaving the call.

Tommy looked around his room, getting up to quickly shove the flag into his closet. He knew that Wilbur already saw it, but it made the kid feel better. 

It wasn't long until Tommy heard a knock on his bedroom door. He quickly peered out and saw Wilbur standing there. Toms parents must have let him in.

Tommy awkwardly opened the door enough to let Wilbur inside, to which the man promptly sat down on the bed, patting the seat next to him.

Tom sat down a few feet away, leg still bouncing. Wilbur turned to him, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Hey, mate." Wilbur rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "No one is mad, or upset at you. We all love you."

A few more tears slipped onto his cheek. Tom rushed to wipe them away. "Mhm." Was the only thing he could say lest he start to cry again.

"Tubbo told me what happened on stream, but," Wilbur looked away, seeming to think about what he wanted to say, "Would you like to tell me yourself?"

Tommy contemplated on what to say. God, this would mark as the second time he'd come out. The first time was with his parents, he hadn't even told Tubbo yet.

"I am...Uhm," Tommy gulped, "I am non-binary?" Tom looked away embarrassed, feeling like he was going to be sick.

Wilbur smiled next to him, "That's amazing, I'm glad you're finding out who you are. I support you no matter what, Toms"

Tommy smiled, look back over to the older man, tears streaming down his face. He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Oh," Wilbur raised his eyebrows, "Is there a name you go by now, or new pronouns?"

Tommy's smile faded from his face, "Fuck." He didn't realize he had to come out with pronouns too.

He bit his lip nervously, Wilbur has never brought up the subject of neo pronouns before, Tom didn't know his stance on it. 

"No new name," Tommy muttered, just loud enough for Wilbur to hear, "I'm still going by Tommy for now."

"Alright," Wilbur patted him on the back, "And pronouns?"

Tommy sucked in a breath.

"Uhm, he/they, I guess." Tommy thought for a second, deep in thought.

Wilbur nodded next to him.

"And," Tommy shut his eyes, "Uhm, do you know what neo pronouns are?" 

Wilbur nodded his head.

Tommy took a deep breath

"So, yeah," Tommy shifted where he sat, "I use moth pronouns."

Wilbur hummed, looking off into nothingness for a moment. 

"So if I were to use your pronouns," Wilbur put a hand on his chin, "It would be like, Moth just came out to me, Moth should be very proud of mothself?"

Tommy stared at Wilbur for a moment, eyes glistening with tears. It was the first time Tom heard his moth pronouns being used, and it made him so damn happy.

Tommy reached out towards Wilbur, dragging the other into a tight hug. Wilbur hugged back instantly, combing his hand through the youngers hair as the kid sobbed into his chest.

Tom sniffled and sat there, hugging the other as moth calmed down. 

"Thank you," Tom said, Wilbur hugged moth tighter, "Of course, you're like a sibling to me." He said fondly

Tommy let out a shaky laugh, pulling away from the hug. Moth wiped moths eyes, smiling. 

"So," Wilbur said, getting to his feet, "Wheres your flag?"

Tommy pointed to moths closet. Wilbur walked over and took it out, holding it out in front of himself. "Did you even bother to iron it out?" He laughed. 

Moth shook his head, "No one irons their flag, it's a, Uhm, it's an LGBTQ+ thing." Tom smiled up at Wilbur, the spark finally brought back to moths eyes.

Wilbur ruffled the kid's hair, hanging the flag back onto Tommy's door.

"Uhm." Tommy finally spoke, eyes darting around moths room, "I think I want to tell the others."

Wilbur nodded.

"Could you, like, stay here with me as I do so," Tom fiddled with moths hands. "For like, emotional support or something."

Wilbur nodded again and followed Tommy to moths desk.

Tommy opened up discord again, and started a group call, making sure to @everyone.

Almost instantly, the others started to join the call, Tubbo, Techno, and Phil. 

"Uhm." Tommy looked over to Wilbur, who sat next to him. Wilbur smiled and nodded, draping an arm over the kids shoulders. "Hey guys."

The voice call exploded into everyone talking over each other, concerned questions bouncing around.

Eventually everyone quieted down and Phil spoke first, "Hey, Toms, what happened?" The man questioned, concern in his voice, "Your stream lasted for like, 5 minutes and then Twitter exploded."

Tommy oped his mouth to speak, but Tubbo beat him to it.

"Yeah," The boy asked, "And what is 'Enbyinnit'? It's trending all over Twitter."

This caused Tommy to dissolve into laughter, leaning onto Wilbur for support. 

"Uhm," Tommy laughed once more, "I'm non-binary." Admittedly, it was easier to come out to his friends the second time. 

"That's fantastic!" Tubbo exclaimed, Techno and Phil agreed.

"What exactly does non-binary mean?" Phil asked, trying not to sound rude.

Tommy smiled, happy to explain, "Eh, not really a man, not really a woman."

Phil hummed, understandingly. 

Techno spoke finally, "So, new name?"

Tommy shook his head, "No, sticking with Tommy."

Wilbur nudged Tommy's arm, looking at the kid expectantly, "Pronouns?" He whispered.

Tommy cringed back into his chair, taking a breath.

"Is Wilbur there?" Tubbo questioned.

Tommy snorted as Wilbur moved the mic toward himself.

"Yeah, I'm here guys." Wilbur smiled as he spoke.

After the call and Wilbur left, Tommy sat on moths bed, staring up at the ceiling, simply thinking.

Moth sat up, going to moths computer once more, and logging onto Twitter.

"Okay," Tommy said to Mothself, "This could go two ways,"

Tommy went to edit moths profile, adding 'He/They/Moth" to moths bio, "They could accept me,"

"Or," Moth typed out a tweet, "They could banish me to hell."

"Either way," Tommy read the tweet once more. 'ATTENTION: Enbyinnit is real LOOK AT BIO'. "I don't really give a shit."

Tommy look through the early replies, smiling as most the comments where accepting, and smiled even more as moth saw fans defend moth in the replies to hate comments. 

Least to say, Moth was excited for tomorrows stream.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO IM PROJECTING :D // If this gets big ill add more Enbyinnit fics lmao


End file.
